BoBoiBoy Movie 2
BoBoiBoy Movie 2 is a movie and sequel of BoBoiBoy: The Movie. It is currently released on August 8, 2019, in Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, and Brunei, and on August 30, 2019, in Vietnam. It will also be released next year in Korea. Logline BoBoiBoy is being hunted down by an ancient villain named Retak'ka who claims to be the original user of BoBoiBoy's elemental powers. Synopsis BoBoiBoy and his friends have been attacked by a villain named Retak’ka who is the original user of BoBoiBoy’s elemental powers. He seeks to take back his elemental powers from BoBoiBoy to become the most powerful person and dominate the galaxy. Together with his friends, BoBoiBoy must find a way to defeat Retak’ka before his powers fall into the wrong hands. Plot Voice Cast *Nur Fathiah Diaz as BoBoiBoy *Muhammad Abdurrahman Solahuddin as Ochobot *Nur Sarah Alisya as Yaya *Yap Ee Jean as Ying *Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria as Gopal *Wong Wai Kay as Fang *Anas Abdul Aziz as Koko Ci, Tok Aba, Adu Du, Probe *Nizam Razak as Papa Zola *Fadzly Mohd Rawi as Retak'ka Songs *'Theme Song:' Fire & Water by Faizal Tahir Soundtracks *Opening *Power Sphera Saviours *An Ancient Evil *BoBoiBoy Movie 2 *Retak'ka Returns *Homecoming *Papa & Pipi *Stealing EggaBot *Emergency Transmission *Elemental Confrontation *BoBoiBoy Penta Split *Surrender Your Powers To Me *Just Go, BoBoiBoy! *Oh, Ayu Yu *Escape to Quabac *Fall of TAPOPS *Quabac Jungle *Tok Kasa *Lost Love *Three Training Terms *Planet Gurlatan *Emergency Meeting *Retak'ka's Plan *The Accuracy Training *Kang Kong Cave *Sender Unknown *Saving Planet Rimbara *An Important Lesson *Tok Kasa's House *The Final Test *With Flying Colours *A Price to Pay *100 Years Ago *A Message from Retak'ka *Meeting on Earth *Legends Fight *Desperation *Rescue Operation *An Unexpected Saviour *I Release You from Your Torment *Last Words *Justice Will Teach You *Now It's Your Turn *Don't Go Down Without a Fight *Time to End You *Papa Zola Soars *Height of the Battle *Catastrophe *You'll Pay for What You've Done *Reunion Overview *''BoBoiBoy Movie 2'' was announced to be in the works since June 2017. post *Production for the second movie has already begun. *The movie was first expected to hit theatres around September 2019, https://www.instagram.com/p/BkWdm2Jg8bp/ but Monsta released a video to their YouTube channel on May 10, 2019 announcing that the date had been pushed forward to August 8, 2019. * A poster of the movie was featured in the lineup of posters of upcoming media titled '2018 and beyond!' on Facebook by Nizam Razak on January 18th, 2018. post On the poster, it has the release year of 2019. *On September 15th, 2018, Monsta reveals three first ever full-fledged key visuals for the movie.https://news.monsta.com/1092-2/ *This is the ninth time Papa Zola screams like a girl (the first being Season 2, Episode 12, the second being Season 3, Episode 2, the third being BoBoiBoy: The Movie, the fourth being BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 05, the fifth being BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 12, the sixth being BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 18, the seventh being BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 21, and the eigth being BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 22). Gallery Promotional Images BBBTM2_Official_Poster_1.jpg BBBTM2_Official_Poster_2.jpg BBBTM2_Official_Poster_3.jpg 52525530 10158493322483438 3913661783088300032 n.jpg BBBTM2 Are You Ready.jpg BBBTM Banner.jpg BBBTM2 Boboiboy and Ochobot.jpg BBBM2_poster_wallpaper.jpg BBBM2_Official_Poster.jpg The No. 1 Animation Film in Malaysia!.jpg Happy 74th Independence Day, Vietnam!.jpg BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Still In Theatres!.jpg Invite your family to watch BBBM2!.jpg RM 21 Million in 11 days!.jpg BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - RM 15.8 MILLION WITHIN 8 DAYS!!.jpg Tag 5 friends! The 5th one has to treat you!.jpg Happy Birthday, Yaya!.jpg Ying, Gopal, Fang and Yaya.jpg Poater Character 5 (Pipi and Papa Zola).jpg Poster Character 6 (Adu Du and Probe).jpg Poster Character 4 (Ying and Yaya).jpg Poster Character 9 (BoBoiBoy Cyclone).jpg Poster Character 7 (BoBoiBoy Quake).jpg Poster Character 12 (BoBoiBoy Thorn).jpg Poster Character 11 (BoBoiBoy Ice).jpg Poster Character 13 (BoBoiBoy Solar).jpg Poster Character 10 (BoBoiBoy Blaze).jpg Poster Character 8 (BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm).jpg Poster Character 3 (Fang and Gopal).jpg Poster Character 2 (BoBoiBoy and Ochobot).jpg Poster Character (Retak'ka).jpg What is this meeting⁇.jpg Who is Maskmana?.jpeg Miscellaneous BoBoiBoy_The_Movie_2_-_Teaser Poster.jpg|First teaser poster. First-promotional-image-BBBTM2.jpg New-promo-poster-BBBTM2.jpeg|With Nizam Razak 15.09.2018.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Poster Reveal BoBoiBoy Movie 2™ Official Teaser Trailer BoBoiBoy Movie 2™ Date Announcement BoBoiBoy Movie 2 NEW OFFICIAL TRAILER - In Cinemas August 8! BoBoiBoy Movie 2 OST Fire & Water - Faizal Tahir Official Lyric Video BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - DAPATKAN TIKET SEKARANG! BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Figurine GSC! BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TV Spot "BoBoiBoy Kembali" BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ GSC PSA (ENG subtitles) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TV Spot "Debaran" Review Awal BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Komik BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Evolusi Kuasa BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Kini Di Pawagam LANJELER BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Indonesia Review BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TV Spot "Luar Biasa!" - Kini Di Pawagam! BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA FANG (BERSIH & KEMAS) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA GOPAL (MINTA KEBENARAN) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA PAPAZOLA (PERGI BERAMAI-RAMAI) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA (JANGAN BUAT BISING) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA YAYA (NO SPOILERS, NO RECORDINGS) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA YING (CEPAT BELI TIKET) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA TOK KASA (TENGOK BERKALI-KALI) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA BOBOIBOY (TENGOK BERAMAI-RAMAI) BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ TGV PSA COMPILATION BoBoiBoy Movie 2 NEW OFFICIAL TRAILER 2 - In Cinemas Now! BEHIND-THE-SCENES 1 Asal Usul BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy's Origin (ENG subtitles) Behind-the-scenes 2 Suara Di Sebalik BoBoiBoy Movie 2 KLIP EKSKLUSIF Nama Penuh Pipi Zola - BoBoiBoy Movie 2 - Kini Di Pawagam 5 Perkara Anda Perlu Tahu Sebelum Tonton BoBoiBoy Movie 2 (ENG subtitles) Tayangan Khas bersama Ceria Megastar Special Promo Bago Go BoBoiBoy Movie 2 (ENG subtitles) Behind-the-scenes BoBoiBoy Movie 2 "Misi Mustahil The Impossible Mission" (ENG subtitles) BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Original Sountrack (OST) Compilation BoBoiBoy Movie 2™️ Fans Reaction! (ENG subtitles) BoBoiBoy Movie 2 "Hero Malaysia" Selamat Hari Kebangsaan Ke-62! BoBoiBoy Movie 2 NEW OFFICIAL TRAILER 3 - Masih Berkuasa Di Pawagam! BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Filem Animasi No.1 di Malaysia Masih Berkuasa Di Pawagam RoadTo30M Komik BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Evolusi Kuasa ALAMI SEMULA DITANGAN ANDA! TM Tower x BoBoiBoy Movie 2 14 NOV! BoBoiBoy Movie 2 di Astro First! 10 Minit pertama BoBoiBoy Movie 2 ( Astro First 14 November ) Deleted Clips BoBoiBoy Movie 2 DELETED SCENE Klip "Fang & BoBoiBoy" BoBoiBoy Movie 2 DELETED SCENE Klip "Pipi Zola Mengira" BoBoiBoy Movie 2 DELETED CLIP Klip "Lubang Hidung Tok Kasa" BoBoiBoy Movie 2 DELETED CLIP Klip "Kang Kong Makan Kita" References ms:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 vi:BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 Category:Movies Category:Upcomings